fifaworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Sjabloon:Infobox sports league
}| }} | subheader = } | Current season, competition or edition: }|size=31px}} }}}|[[ }]]| }}} | } | Most recent season or competition: }}}|[[ }]]| }}} | } | Upcoming season or competition: }|size=31px}} }}}|[[ }]]| }}}}} }} }} } | }}}|[[ }]]| }}}}} | labelstyle = white-space: nowrap | image = }|size= }}}}|sizedefault=200px}} | caption = } | label1 = Formerly | data1 = }| }}} | label2 = }|Game|Sport}} | data2 = }| }| }}} | amfootball | americanfootball = American football | aussie rules | australian football = Australian rules football | squash = Squash | soccer = Association football | }|[[ }]]| }}} }} }} | label3 = Founded | data3 = } | label4 = Founder | data4 = }| }}} | label5 = Inaugural season | data5 = } | label6 = Ceased | data6 = } | label7 = Replaced by | data7 = }| }}} | label8 = }|Administrator|Owner(s)}} | data8 = }| }| }}} | label9 = CEO | data9 = } | label10 = COO | data10 = } | label11 = Director | data11 = }| }}} | label12 = President | data12 = }| }}} | label13 = Commissioner | data13 = }| }}} | label14 = Claim to fame | data14 = } | label15 = Motto | data15 = } | label16 = Divisions | data16 = } | label17 = No. of teams | data17 = } | label18 = Singles entrants | data18 = } | label19 = Competitors | data19 = } | label20 = }|Countries|Country}} | data20 = }| }}} | label21 = Headquarters | data21 = } | label22 = Venue(s) | data22 = } | label23 = }|Confederation| }|Continents|Continent}}}} | data23 = }| }| }}} | label24 = } | Last | Most recent }} champion(s) | data24 = }| }}} | label25 = Most titles | data25 = }| }}} | label26 = Classification | data26 = } | label27 = Qualification | data27 = } | label28 = TV partner(s) | data28 = }}}} | label29 = Sponsor(s) | data29 = } | label30 = }|Level|Level}} on }|[[ }|pyramid]]|pyramid}} | data30 = }| }}} | label31 = Promotion to | data31 = } | label32 = Relegation to | data32 = } | label33 = Domestic cup(s) | data33 = } | label34 = International cup(s) | data34 = } | label35 = Related competitions | data35 = } | label36 = Tournament format | data36 = } | label37 = Official website | data37 = } | header38 = }|Notes}} | data39 = } }} }}|preview=Page using Template:Infobox sports league with unknown parameter "_VALUE_"|ignoreblank=y| administrator | caption | ceo | champion | champions | classification | commissioner | Commissioner | competitors | confed | confed_cup | continent | continents | coo | countries | country | current_season | current_season2 | director | Director | divisions | domestic_cup | fame | folded | footnotes | formerly | Formerly | founded | founder | Founder | game | headquarters | inaugural | last_season | level | levels | logo | logo_size | most successful club | most_champs | motto | owner | pixels | president | President | promotion | pyramid | qualification | related_comps | relegation | replaced | Replaced | singles | sponsor | sport | teams | title | tournament_format | tv | TV | upcoming_season | venue | website }}